


The Force’s Design

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Heavy Angst, Jedi Poe Dameron, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the tragedy at Yavin IV, Poe finds out that he’s Force Sensitive. The information could not have come at a worse time.





	1. Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, as she needed it.

“I’m  _what?”_

Poe sat back in his chair in the Dameron household, trying to take in what exactly Luke Skywalker had said. 

“You’re Force Sensitive,” Luke said. “I don’t know why it chose to wake in you now, of all times, but I think that the Force Sensitive tree might have affected you so.”

”Can you train me?”

”You?” Luke paused, almost as if wanting his disdain to fully sink in. “After what happened at the Temple this day, I refuse to train another Jedi. It’s time for the Jedi to end. I knew that a long time ago...”

Poe stared at him, uncomprehending. “You can’t just give up!” 

“Maybe it’s time I did.”

Luke left. Poe stared after him, too in shock to even feel like kicking something. 

***

It was late at night even as Poe lay awake that he couldn’t help but hate Luke. He shouldn’t; Luke was grieving for the loss of his students, after all. It was unfair to hate a grieving man. And yet at the same time, Poe couldn’t help but feel a sort of hatred and disgust he didn’t think he was capable of. Luke was a coward. When he could have stayed and fought against the First Order, when he could have helped Ben (wherever he was now) all he cared about was himself —

No. Poe couldn’t think like that. It was cruel. He didn’t know what it was like to lose his students. 

And yet Poe hated him because he needed him, and he wasn’t there. 

It was a hell of a time to find out you were Force Sensitive, Poe would say that much. At age twenty-two, with your best friend, who you were starting to develop feelings for, having run off on you and an act of violence happening not far from you...

BB-8 wheeled up to him, dwooing in concern. Poe smiled weakly. “I’m fine, buddy; it’s just a lot to take in." He propped his pillow into a more comfortable shape before lying down again and closing his eyes. His dreams were scrambled, dreams of flaming temples and lost boys that left him terrified when he woke. 


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe’s training begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Looking up potential teachers on the Holonet that weren’t Luke Skywalker was, to say the least, quite the issue. The closest that Poe could find was Maz Kanata, and even contacting her through hologram later on, he didn’t know if she would agree at the moment. 

“Skywalker’s a fool,” Maz said. “He knows nothing of the Jedi. I knew that he was straying under Snoke’s influence, that he was getting colder and crueler and more arrogant; I never fancied him for a coward.” She shook her head in disgust. “I will train you, Poe. I am no Jedi, but I know the ways of the Force.”

”Wait...who is Snoke?”

Maz grew solemn. “He’s been lurking in the Unknown Regions for quite some time. He was...a great man once, but those days are long past. For years, he’s been manipulating the course of how things have gone. He is a dangerous man, a long-term manipulator, and he will not hesitate to get his hands on you.”

”Did he have anything to do with what happened to Ben?” 

Maz sighed. “I wish I could say Ben was all right. But he’s Snoke’s apprentice now.”

”No.” 

“I’m sorry.” Maz said. 

“We have to get him back,” Poe said. 

Maz looked at him. “Dear Poe...we will. Those on the Dark Side are rarely lost forever. Skywalker forgot this, as he forgot the other lessons he learned when he was younger. Ben is not beyond salvation. You are not ready to confront him yet, but with time and training, you will.”

Slowly, Poe nodded. 

***

Maz came onboard with the Resistance to assist with Poe’s training. Poe found he had the best temperament for a Jedi Consular, someone more Force focused than combat focused, and thus built his lightsaber to reflect that. Even building it, he couldn’t help but be amazed. Here he was, accepting his destiny — he just wished that Ben was on the same side as he just to see it come to fruition. 

He would save Ben, though. He knew it. He had to, just because Ben was his friend, and he was also in love with him. 

Min love with him. Poe couldn’t tell Maz. He didn’t know how she’d react. Jedi were forbidden to love back in the day, though there were exceptions. Maz was no Jedi...but Poe didn’t know how she would react. 

He would have to keep it secret, even though his body yearned to scream it. Ben was Kylo Ren now, and a hated instrument of Snoke’s will, but no matter what happened, Poe would always love him. 

Yes, always. 


End file.
